wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Shou Narumi
Shou Narumi '(鳴海勝 ''Narumi Shou) was the male Selector of Aya in Lostorage incited WIXOSS. Appearance A blonde haired male who is in his late teens to early twenties. He has grey eyes and wears a blue and white striped jumper. Personality Shou has a bit of sister complex due to his guilt of not paying attention to his sister who lost her Selector Battles and ended up disappearing. As a result, he is reluctant to face girls in Selector Battles because they remind him of his younger sister. He dotes on his LRIG (who he names after his younger sister) and treats her as if she was his own little sister . Background Shou Narumi is a university student who once had a younger sister named Aya. However, due to being busy with university, he was rather inattentive to his sister even as she tried to tell him about being a Selector. Even after his sister repeatedly loses battles, he still ignores her, until one day she loses her last coin and gets possessed by her LRIG. Shou later ends up getting chosen to be a Selector and is determined to get his sister back. However, lately he feels like it'd be better if he did disappear. Chronology Lostorage incited WIXOSS He first appears in a card shop in Episode 3 and challenges Suzuko to a battle. During the battle, he shows concern and an unwillingness to battle Suzuko because she reminds him of his younger sister, Aya. He loses the battle and later tells Suzuko about his sister and how she lost her personality in the Selector Battles. In Episode 7, Shou is seen again battling Rio, however he loses again due to his psychological issues. In Episode 8, he battles against Kou Satomi who reveals himself to be a Selector. During the match, Kou relentlessly taunts him about how he and his former Selector beat Shou's younger sister in a match, which further unhinges Shou. Despite trying his best, however, Shou loses the battle and his LRIG Aya takes over his body. Shou is the 3rd Selector to lose all of his coins; and gets possessed by his LRIG. His body is later seen in Satomi's shop, as Aya has allied herself with Kou Satomi. Relationships Aya Narumi Aya is Shou's little sister. She was a Selector until she lost her last coin, and had her body taken over by her LRIG. They apparently had a good relationship up until he entered university. However, he ends up ignoring her due to being busy with classes and assignments; even as she tries to tell him about Selectors, Selector Battles and how she was worried since she was constantly losing. After she loses her personality, Shou feels guilty about not being there for her when she really needed help, and develops a sister complex as a result of her loss. Aya (LRIG) He dotes on his LRIG Aya, as if she was his real little sister. However, she ends up snapping at him whenever he acts sorry, and lets his unwillingness to battle girls control him. She also has the habit of calling him names like "Scumbag Sis-Con." Play Style Shou Narumi uses a Blue Aya deck that focuses on deceiving his opponents with his LRIG's ability. He also uses cards with the Trap ability to further gain advantage. Deck Shou Narumi uses a Blue Aya deck that focuses on deceiving his opponents with his LRIG's ability. The deck contains many Trap cards, and Shou uses them to put opponents in a tight pinch. '''Decklist: LRIG DECK: *Aya! 0 *Powerful Aya! I *Great Aya! II *Super Aya! III *Miracle Aya! IV ARTS *Trip Trap *Destruct Through *Out Dust SIGNI Level 1 *Browcra, Small Trap Level 2 * Comrus, Medium Trap Level 3 * Level 4 *Honeytra, Super Trap Trivia Gallery Narumi Shou.jpg Chara narumi.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Selector